fairytale
by Skylightvoid
Summary: Fran wakes up from a nightmare, and finds himself thinking about Bel. Fran x Bel.


**Okay, I'm back with a new fic!**** I'm trying really hard to procrastinate so that I can avoid my assignment. I got half of it done already, and the other half is pretty easy. It's just so boring and I need something to do. o3o This time it's a song fic. :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Kalafina's fairytale. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

fairytale

_Kodomo no koro ni oitekita_

**I remember the dream that **

_Yume wo omoidashita_

**I have left behind in my childhood**

Fran sat up from his bed abruptly, choking back a sob. It was horrible, absolutely horrible. He was an assassin damn it! Nonetheless, even though he was an assassin, he couldn't help but cry. How his heart wretched when all the faces of the people he killed appeared in his dreams. He looked around his shared room with Bel, only to find that he was by himself. _'That's right. The boss sent Bel on a solo mission.'_ He recalled.

_Wakaku sairo no kanashimi o_

**And I sing sweetly, delicately**_  
_

_Hosoku amaku utau_

**Of the bright green colored sorrow**

**_My fairytale..._**

Fran hugged his knees tightly and sang to himself quietly, attempting to rid himself of the dreadful nightmare he had just experienced. His soft green locks sticking to his wet face.

_Nanimo owaru koto no nai_

**I knew there was an eternity**

_Eien no shitteita _**  
**

**Where everything would not end**

He knew it. He knew it very well. The nightmares would not stop as long as he continued to kill.

_Mou daremo kataranai_

**There is no one who would**

_Futari no monogatari_

**Speak of our story anymore**

No one in the Varia talked about their first kill anymore, or why they even joined the Varia. Bel wouldn't speak about the family massacre, for it would bring up unpleasant memories of his dead brother. No one would speak, not even Fran himself.

_KISSU no hitotsu no koshite_

**Where are you going?**

_Kimi wa doku e yuku_

**Leaving only one kiss behind**

_Tomoshibi hitotsu daite_

**Holding onto a light**

_Mori ni kieteyuku_

**You vanish into the wood**

**_In the dark..._**

_'I wonder how sempai is doing right now?'_ Fran mused, raising his hand to touch his right cheek. _'That idiotic sempai. __Kissing my cheek before jumping off into the wood in the dark. I wonder if he ran into a tree?'_

_Zutto tooku e aruiteku_

**Nostalgic remnant**

_Natsukashii omokage_

**That is always walking off further away**

_Zutto tooku ga kimi no ie_

**And faraway in your house**

_Tadoritsuke wa shinai_

**I could never reach it**

**_Your fairytale..._**

_'What happened to sending us on missions together, boss?'_ Fran wondered._ 'Oh the memories of when Bel-sempai and me carry out missions together.'_ He reminisced to himself.

_Yume ni mita eien wa tozasarete mama de _

**The eternity that I saw in a dream remains kept away**

_Ayamachi wa fukaku kakusareta mama de_

**And mistakes remain hidden deeply**

He closed his eyes and sighed quietly. Soon after, the faces of those he killed appeared again. He shot open his eyes and looked around cautiously. He sighed again, and once he realized he was alone, he continued to think about Bel. _'Bel will cover his tracks right? What am I thinking. Of course he will. The Varia never leaves behind any hints.'_**  
**

_Kiete yuku kaerimichi_

**The way home is starting to fade away**

_Kimi ga mou mienai_

**I can't see you anymore**

_Sayonara..._

**Goodbye...**_  
_

_'I miss him. When will he come back home? When will I see him again?'_ He closed his eyes again, picturing Bel in his mind. Slowly, the picture faded. "Bel-sempai..." Fran murmured quietly, opening his eyes again.

_Kiri no mori wo nukete_

**Where are you going?**

_Kimi wa doko e yuku_

**After coming out of the misty forest**

Fran looked out the window. _'It's pretty misty outside. Will he be okay?'_

_Hitotsu dake te o futte_

**You perish into tomorrow**

_Asu e satteyuku_

**Only waving one hand at me**

Fran recalled the moment he had with his sempai, before the older had set off for his mission.

_"Well, I'll be going now Froggy. Ushishi~" Bel grinned. Fran nodded, "See you later sempai." Bel's grin dropped. "What, you're not going to say something like, "I'll be waiting for you Bel-sama." or "Have a safe trip Bel-sama."?" _

_Fran crossed his arms and stared, "Why would I say that?" Bel shrugged, "Oh well. Ushishi~ Well, I'm off. It's starting to get dark now. Bye-Bi Froggy~" He leaned down and kissed Fran's cheek, causing Fran's eyes to widen. "W-What did you do that for?" He stammered. "Oh, nothing. Ushishi~" Bel grinned again. _

_He turned around and waved one hand at Fran, before jumping off into the woods. Once the elder of the two had left, Fran murmured to the air, "Have a safe trip sempai. I'll be waiting for you."_

Fran sighed quietly, _'That idiotic sempai.'_

_Kimi wo suki ni natte_

**When I come to like you**

_Eien wa owaru_

**The eternity ends**

Fran stared out the window, watching the sun rise. What he didn't notice, was that someone entered the room he shared with Bel.

_Ikiteyuku yorokobi to_

**The joy and pain of**

_Itami ga hajimaru_

**Living begin**

**_In the light..._**

"Hey Froggy."

Fran whipped his head to the origin of the voice. His eyes widened as he stared at the person in front of him. "Bel-sempai..." He whispered. Standing in front of him was Bel, his clothing covered in blood. Bel grinned, "Wow, what happened to you? You look dead." Fran sniffed quietly, his eyes beginning to tear up. "Nothing happened."

Bel dropped his grin and quickly changed out of his bloodied clothes into new, clean ones. He sat himself on Fran's bed. Fran looked away, trying very hard to stop crying.

Bel grabbed Fran, hugging him tightly. "I'm home..." He whispered in Fran's ear. Fran sniffed again and buried his face in Bel's shirt, breathing in the scent. "Welcome home..."They stayed like that for a while more, none of them ever wanting to let go.

"Did you miss me?" Bel chuckled. To his surprise, Fran nodded. Although Fran couldn't see it, Bel had a real, genuine smile plastered on his face. "I missed you too Froggy."

"Bel-sempai..." Fran murmured. "Hm? What is it?" Bel asked, curious. Fran mumbled something in Bel's shirt.

"Me too Froggy. Me too." Bel's smile widened as he swooped down to kiss his beloved frog.

* * *

**Well, there's my one shot. :D Now that I'm satisfied, I can finish the second half of my assignment. x3 **

**Thanks for reading. **

**I accept reviews. *Heart*  
**


End file.
